


Survive to Save

by SkinsT



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: M/M, shipping is in the second chapter hehehe, there is a surprise in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinsT/pseuds/SkinsT
Summary: Frieza is summoned to assist with the invasion from the Demon Realm, as this could be the worst mission ever faced. But he remains very reluctant to take part in the battle. In a twist of events, Yamcha learns exactly why this is.Takes place in the Xenoverse 2 Universe. Can still be read without playing the game, but there are some minor spoilers.





	1. Survive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demonipsimus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonipsimus/gifts), [ZapKay69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapKay69/gifts), [MajinPiccolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajinPiccolo/gifts), [superbaby2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbaby2/gifts).



> For demonipsimus, ZapKay69, MajinPiccolo and jacogalacticpatrolman, who keep this pairing alive in my heart.

__They keep mostly to themselves  
Don't make a sound in case they hear you.  
It only hurts me to be near you  
Keep those tired eyes closed, careful follow my instruction  
And I will show you self-destruction.  
This masterpiece is only mine, entirely guilty by design

Marianas Trench - Masterpiece Theatre 1

* * *

 

 

Before the tournament of Power, Yamcha believed that he had seen everything. From invasions from space to battles with androids of all kinds, Earth was a very multicultural population. 

He had long since put up his fighting gloves with the advent of the saiyans, even if he kept himself in shape for Baseball. Oftentimes, he tried to help out where he could, even if he believed there wasn’t much left for him to do that others couldn’t do way better than he. Sometimes, it did depress him, so he tried not to think about it too much.

However, other times… he had to accept that he was needed, no matter his small strength, and honestly? It didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would. For starters, training again had its merits, and honing his skills again... it felt like old times. It didn’t take him long to build up the strength again to fight once more, if ever needed.

Little did he know that the next threat they would face would be something that they couldn’t ever prepare for. A manipulator of timelines, of history, to the point that they needed all hands on deck to face them - including but not limited to the one person who had been revived in the Tournament of Power.

Unfortunately for him, it affected him too.

 

* * *

“ _ No.” _

“Oh come on!”

“ _ Absolutely not!”  _ Frieza screeched over the video connection, even more irritated than usual when talking to Goku. “I’m not getting involved in some fight again. There’s nothing in it for me this time, Goku, so you can forget it!”

“Well, you’re gonna get erased from the timeline if you don’t fight, you know,” the saiyan pointed out, causing Frieza to growl, “the Supreme Kai of time said that that would be bad.”

“As elegant as always,” the icejin huffed over the monitor. He practically glared at everyone else, the same way he had been forced to fight in the tournament of power. There was nothing Frieza hated more than being forced into a situation he had no control over.

He knew more than anyone, however, that he didn’t want to be erased from history. His legacy was part of what made him who he was, what had given him power. He refused to allow that to be taken from him, and if he had to fight once more… would it really be a problem?

Frieza folded his arms and looked away, “fine, monkey, I’ll be there later in my ship.”

“No need to worry!” Goku vanished and appeared on the screen, much to Frieza’s shock, and the saiyan grabbed his shoulder, disappeared, and once they were back in the room, the Emperor blinked, looked around the new area he was in, and then promptly slugged Goku HARD in the stomach.

“I said I’d be here  _ later!”  _ Frieza snarled at the saiyan.

“But this is faster!” Goku whined over his sore stomach, rubbing it as Frieza huffed at him, his tail whipping behind him in great irritation. “But hey….”

_ “What,  _ monkey?”

“Have you gained weight lately?”

Frieza slogged him in the stomach, but this time he sent him flying across the room, “I have  _ not,  _ you disgusting ingrate!!”

“Owwww, jees, there’s no need to hit me!”

“ _ Yes there is.”  _ It seemed as though Frieza took great pride in his looks, and Yamcha, who had been watching the whole thing, took a moment to look over the being he had heard so much about, but never seen. He wasn’t sure what Goku meant about weight gain - the alien looked incredibly fit and muscular, just like the rest of them. Maybe the saiyan had finally lost his mind…

“M-maybe we should just, not comment on appearances, eh Goku?” Yamcha offered, though he was rather afraid of standing up to all these big power houses in the room, not to mention an arguably temperamental alien, “it’s pretty rude to do that kind of thing.”

Frieza turned his gaze to the human, who blanched and chuckled a little nervously. Luckily, Frieza seemed to take the comment in stride, and relaxed some.

“Hm, a human with good manners. How interesting,” was all the Emperor remarked before turning back to the situation at hand, though he stood well away from Goku, mostly out of sheer irritation for the other man’s presence. The group turned their attention to the matter at hand, and listened to the plan to stop the anomalies in the timeline. It was the highest grade mission - and thus required all of them to help. Apparently, there had been a full on break out of some of the strongest demons seen in recent years, hence why Frieza had also been called in. Said alien folded his arms as he listened in to the details...

 

* * *

At first, the mission seemed pretty average, and Frieza had to wonder why the hell he had even been dragged out on this expedition, despite it being the highest grade one. He defeated the minions of the Demon Realm with ease at first---

Until it all went to hell.

It took only a moment for the icejin to realise that  _ that  _ was why he had been tasked to join this fight. He had not expected such capable fighters among the denizens of this realm, not to mention with the power they were displaying. It was obvious that they were being manipulated somehow - the cold, grey aura and purple steel colours on them were something else.

At first, Frieza scoffed at the feral creatures as he took them out one by one until they showed up, and it only took a quick exchange before the icejin was thrown to the ground. In the flurry, no one noticed as they were all busy with their own fights, not that he cared as he went to get back up with a snarl and continue on...

 

* * *

Yamcha often served as support among the fights that happened now, and today was no different. He was able to defend himself just fine as well as revive fallen comrades - he was good at what he did and kept enemies on their feet.

He had just revived Krillin when he saw Frieza fall out of the sky nearby. Yamcha didn’t think anything of it for the moment - his ki was still burning with fury and power, and he knew that if their arch frienemy was in any real danger, his ki would drop a huge amount. As it stood, Yamcha didn’t worry about him for the time being as he helped Piccolo up next.

He hid among some of the destroyed buildings, keeping his ki non-existent to avoid detection. Not even scouters could pick him up, which made it very useful for assisting his friends. He kept his eye on Frieza’s location, though, and noticed that as the minutes passed, he didn’t re-appear.

Strange.

Yamcha didn’t think it was beyond him to simply lay there and not participate in the fight, but his gut told him something was amiss. He quickly snuck out from behind the rubble and darted towards Frieza’s location.

He spotted the smaller male curled up on himself. Frieza had some scrapes on him, but otherwise didn’t  _ appear  _ to be injured, but he was exposed and out in the open, which in itself wasn’t good.

“Frieza?” he knelt beside him. Frieza growled from where he was curled up like a pill bug, but uncurled slightly to see who was talking to him. Seeing who it was, he seemed to relax very, very slightly.

“What do you want?” he spoke, though his voice was strained.

“Well, you’re not getting up…” Yamcha couldn’t tell what was wrong, but something was, “do you need any help--”

_ “No,”  _ Frieza snapped, though he clenched his teeth and curled up on himself again, “get lost, human! I don’t need your help or anyone else's!”

“Uh huh,” said human wasn’t buying it, “look, I don’t know what’s wrong here, but you obviously need help.”

“I  _ said--”  _ Frieza was about to snap before a jolt shot down his body, and he bit his lip again. The battlefield was quiet where they were right now, but the distant sounds of battle had Yamcha on edge. The sky was dark and cloudy, and there was a current in the air that reeked of hidden malice. Deciding that he no longer wanted to be out in the open, Yamcha threw caution to the wind and picked up Frieza bridal style in his arms.

“Unhand me this instant--!” Frieza looked livid, and even moreso when Yamcha shoved a hand over his mouth.

“Would you shut up already?! We’re going to get attacked!!” He was more scared of  _ that  _ right now than having a genocidal alien in his arms wanting to beat the piss out of him.

Frieza all but slapped Yamcha’s hand away with the force of a bomb (Yamcha swore he broke a finger) while the human quickly lept away and back into his hiding spot, deep in the abandoned building. It was there he set Frieza down to try and examine him.

Frieza was  _ not  _ having that, though, and he slapped Yamcha away with his tail and hissed, “don’t touch me!!”

“Gees, do you have to keep hitting me?!” Yamcha whined as he rubbed his chest, which had taken most of the impact from the tail strike, “I’m just trying to help!”

“I don’t  _ need  _ any help, especially from you!” Frieza spoke quietly in an angry snarl, his arms around himself as he buckled over in obvious pain, “just leave me alone and  _ go away!” _

Yamcha honestly wanted to. Clearly whatever was wrong with Frieza was something he wanted to deal with alone, and he didn’t particularly feel like getting beaten up by him much. However, another instinctual part of him told him that he couldn’t leave the icejin by himself right now. 

He was distracted from Frieza when he felt an incoming ki, and had seconds to grab Frieza and jump out of the way as an enormous ki blast shot through the building, right where they had been moments ago. 

Yamcha bolted, ignoring Frieza in his arms, deeper into the structure and down below into the underground. There, he could tell that there was no one who could detect them if he lowered his ki enough… but the one in his arms was another story entirely.

_ “Excuse me.” _

Frieza looked angrier than Yamcha had ever seen him, his eyes burning with a furious glow in the darkness, even curled up in the human’s arms and looking smaller than ever didn’t deter from how utterly deadly he was, and it showed in his gaze.

“Put. Me. _ Down.” _

“R-Right…”

Carefully, Yamcha set Frieza down on the cleanest piece of floor he could find and went to check the space out. All was quiet, but the air was thick with tension, and not just from the battle. He could hear the almost inaudible little whines of pain from Frieza as he curled up again, his back pressed against the wall, and for a while, the silence was thick in the dimly lit room.

There was a rumble above, and the lights, which had barely been hanging on as it was, went out. 

An angry growl came from the corner where Frieza was in response to that. All Yamcha could do was sigh and pull out his capsule box. He felt over them, able to tell which was which from the braille on them, and eventually tossed one on the ground, earning another growl from the temperamental alien in the corner.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he growled.

A lamp flicked on, revealing Yamcha’s grin, “oh, you know, just doing something  _ useful.” _

Frieza looked even angrier at that statement, “if I were not in this condition, I would  _ kill _ you.”

“And what condition would that be?”

_ “None of your  _ **_business_ ** _ ,”  _ Frieza huffed back through a wince.

Yamcha sighed a little as he watched Frieza tremble in obvious pain. It was hard not to feel sorry for the guy right now, regardless of what he had done in the past. He looked utterly pitiful curled in on himself and suffering.

He grabbed a blanket and brought it over to sit beside the alien. For a while, he didn’t speak, he just kept his senses on the ki signatures above them. So far, so good… they weren’t close… for now. It was only a matter of time before they sensed Frieza out.

“Look…” Yamcha turned to him, and Frieza glared, “I’m sorry for riling you up, I shouldn’t have said that, especially when you’re obviously in a lot of pain.”

Frieza looked away, but remained silent.

“We’re not going anywhere for a while, so…” he glanced at the smaller male, “and it’s just us… can’t you just tell me what’s wrong?”

Frieza remained silent, his arms folded close to his chest and his legs pulled up to his chin. His tail was wrapped around his own ankles as if in comfort. Yamcha let out a soft sigh again, and eventually wrapped the blanket around over Frieza’s back.

“Here.”

Frieza let out a soft, low growl, but didn’t move the blanket. He grabbed it with both hands and pulled it around him as they sat in silence. For the icejin, he was extremely agitated and very, very angry with the situation he was ultimately stuck in, and very incensed at the audacity of this stupid human for touching him and  _ carrying him  _ like some infant who needed babying. Obviously he had been  _ mistaken _ about his human having good manners.

A massive jolt of pain shot through his body again, and he had to cover his mouth to stop the yelp from coming out. He started to shake again and clawed at the ground with his feet. God, this was awful…

“Frieza!” Yamcha looked worried as he looked at Frieza. Said alien looked at him, at the concern on his face. Why would he be concerned over him? No one ever had been before, not unless it benefited them somehow. Frieza wasn’t sure how to react, especially in such a vulnerable state.

“Please, you have to let me help you!” Yamcha practically begged, his hands taking Frieza’s shoulders, “I promise, I won’t tell anyone, but you’re in pain… please--”

Frieza muttered something, and Yamcha blinked, “what was that?”

**_“I’m in labour, dammit!”_ ** Frieza’s face was purple from embarrassment, “there,  _ are you happy?!” _

Said human blinked at him, not sure if he heard him clearly or not. Then he blinked again, his eyes widening, “you’re  _ what?!” _

Frieza glared at him, the vivid blush still on his face, and Yamcha fell backwards with his own blush, “you’re  _ pregnant?!” _

Said icejin growled at him. Yamcha looked down at Frieza’s belly, seeing no signs of pregnancy, not really, and then back up at the angry alien, “b-but,  _ how--” _

“Are you  _ really  _ going to ask me about that right now?!” Frieza was breathing a bit heavier than before, though still obviously angry, “ _ this  _ is why I wasn’t interested in fighting, you fool!”

“W-why didn’t you just  _ say  _ that you were expecting a baby? _ ”  _ Yamcha looked terrified for another reason now, “Even Goku wouldn’t expect you to fight with a kid on the way!!”

“Because it was  _ no one’s business,”  _ Frieza had a point, but even so… Yamcha felt even worse about riling him up, but how the hell would he had known such a thing?! He had to try and squash his panic and get out what would be needed.

“Okay, okay… I’ve done this before, um,” he pulled out a capsule of medical supplies and hurriedly got out some sterile mats to lay down so Frieza at least could be in a moderately clean environment. 

“You’ve done this before?” The icejin blinked, and looked to be too distracted by his pain to really get too mad at Yamcha shifting him onto the makeshift ‘bed’ of the sterile field mats. One was set under his body to sit on, and one behind him to lean against on the wall. At least that felt more comfortable…

“Twice. Once with Bulma, once with Chi-Chi,” at the blank look from Frieza, Yamcha went on, “Vegeta and Goku’s wives. They weren’t around when Trunks and Goten were born, respectively.”

“Typical.”

Yamcha put a thermal blanket over Frieza’s body to keep him both warm and also for his dignity. The icejin said nothing, though he was secretly glad that this human at least had experience with these matters. 

“I don’t want to butt into your affairs, but…” Yamcha looked worried, “I can help you with this, but I’ve only ever done this with humans. And, well… only woman as well.”

Frieza rolled his eyes at that, “my race has one perceived sex. I identify as male, as most of my race does. We all can and do give birth exactly the same way. I imagine this will be no different from what you’re used to.”

“O-oh… well, alright…” so like namekians then, except… “so, do you lay an egg or…?”

“Normally. Not this time, it seems…” Frieza looked rather annoyed at that, “it would’ve made things  _ easier.”  _

Oh boy. Yamcha wasn’t quite sure he was up to this. Friends? Yes. Enemies he didn’t have to see again? Maybe.

But someone as powerful as Frieza who he most likely  _ would  _ be seeing again at some point? He wasn’t sure if he could handle it.

A small whine caught his attention and he brought his mind back to the present. He shook his head and looked back at Frieza, who was obviously uncomfortable and in pain, but more importantly… for a split second, a look that Yamcha was all too familiar with crossed his normally angry expression.

He was _ afraid. _

Yamcha knew he couldn’t just come out and say that he knew Frieza was scared. The other man would never accept such a thing, let alone allow anyone to see him as much. He was in a very vulnerable position right now, and there were enemies everywhere. They weren’t safe, and he was about to  _ give birth.  _

“L-Look,” Frieza eyed him as he spoke, “I’ll help you through this, if you want me to.”

The icejin sighed softly, “I don’t have much of a choice,” he didn’t seem as unhappy about the idea as he had done in the past, though, “but what happens here, stays here, got it?”

“Of course,” Yamcha had no intentions of telling  _ anyone  _ about this, “I understand.”

Frieza nodded, though his guard was still up. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to trust this earthling with his  _ body,  _ essentially, even if he didn’t have much of a choice right now. It was very aggravating, to say the least, to not be able to choose, but he at least knew that if Yamcha tried anything, he would be able to easily kill him, even in the process of having a child.

Pain rocketed through his body as he felt his belly area expand. He had hidden his pregnancy as long as he could, and he could no longer hide it anymore. He couldn’t  _ believe  _ Goku had noticed! That moron almost never noticed  _ anything! _

He felt Yamcha take his hand, and at first he wanted to throw the human’s hold off of him the second he felt it. However, he soon forgot that notion when he squeezed it during another contraction. Yamcha was obviously onto something.

“Dammit…” Frieza cursed his body again and again for deciding to shove him into labour  _ now.  _ He had wanted to do this in complete privacy, on his ship, away from prying eyes and  _ enemies.  _ Instead he was in a dirty building with enemies all around him and one frienemy who just so happened to be lucky enough to be experienced in childbirth. He was scared and he was angry, but more importantly he was in a lot of pain. His body was shifting and preparing itself to give birth, and  _ God  _ did it hurt.

Yamcha wanted to give Frieza some kind of medicine, but he wasn’t sure if any Earth medicine would even  _ work  _ on him, let alone if he would be allowed to do it. He got out a shot of morphine and decided to ask.

“Can I give you--”

“If that is pain medicine then  _ give it to me,”  _ Frieza snarled through gritted teeth. Yamcha did as much, and within moments, the icejin relaxed considerably. “Much… better…”

“I’m glad it works on you,” Yamcha chuckled a little, and set the needle aside, “erm… should I… check you…?”

“No need,” Frieza was calmer now that he wasn’t in so much pain, “I can check myself. Just… be on the lookout.”

It was his own way of telling Yamcha to protect him, and the human took it as such. He could sense the varying powers above them with ease, and now that he focused… he could also sense the smaller ki beside Frieza’s own. His eyes widened at that.

“I can… sense your baby now,” he said softly. He had sensed Trunks and Goten’s ki’s before they were born, since he was attuned to human and saiyan ki’s more easily than Frieza’s own. But Frieza’s was so large that sensing any other ki other than his own was much harder. But now that his energy had lowered significantly from trying to keep it in line, he could sense the growing, stronger ki of the same kind as Frieza’s near them.

Frieza blinked at that, and looked down at his belly. A hint of a smile appeared on his lips in a rare moment of peace between contractions, and he relaxed a bit more. He saw Yamcha smiling at him, and his cheeks tinted purple before he looked away.

“Stop that.”

Yamcha chuckled, “sorry. Do you need any instructions…?”

“That would be… helpful,” Frieza wasn’t used to being instructed in anything and certainly not something so personal. While he had looked up plenty of things on his own on what to do, all of it seemed to have vanished from his mind.

Yamcha instructed him as much as he could, mostly to breathe and to hold his legs up (the question asking where the baby was going to come  _ out _ earned a glare, even if Yamcha felt it was a relevant question to ask) in the right pose to help the birth go more smoothly. He also laid on his back on the mats, much to his annoyance. He HATED being vulnerable, but at least it was with someone who couldn’t hurt him even  _ while  _ vulnerable. All he could do was take in Yamcha’s kind, soothing voice and allow it to relax him as he breathed in deep. 

Yamcha kept his senses open to all surrounding ki while he watched Frieza, hoping against hope that they wouldn’t be disturbed, or heard. While Frieza was keeping quiet, mostly, he knew it was obviously a struggle for him and he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep doing it as his labour intensified. 

The icejin let out a blood curdling scream as he pushed his child out into the world, and Yamcha did the first thing he could think of to keep him quiet, and that was kiss him. Frieza didn’t have any time nor thought to process this as he crushed Yamcha’s hand in his own, but the kiss effectively saved them as a powerful ki stopped over them before moving on, but slowly.

Frieza let out a gasp when Yamcha broke the kiss once the threat had passed. He offered a quick apology before they heard some loud cries that were not their own…

The human emerged with a smile and a bundle of blankets, and the crying stopped as he rubbed the infant’s back to clean him up a little bit before he handed him over to his father, “congratulations.”

“Heh…” Frieza actually smiled as he took his child from Yamcha’s hold. He met his son’s gaze, and for a moment, a soft expression crossed his face. This was his child. He had made him all on his own… suddenly, all the pain and the situation had been worth it - Yamcha even thought his (very likely) broken hand was also worth it.

“He’s really cute, Frieza.”

“Mhm.” 

For a moment, just a moment, Yamcha looked at the pair - a deadly genocidal alien holding a newborn infant in his arms with a smile on his face, and appreciated it. He would remember it forever, he knew, and in a strange way, he felt very honoured to be a witness to a very rare, very powerful moment.

Frieza seemed content to just look at his son as he looked right back at his father. He wiggled in the blanket and giggled, and the icejin smiled, Yamcha all but forgotten for the moment, even if the human was right beside them. Frieza touched the tiny cheek, and the baby took his finger in his tiny hand, and Frieza felt that huge surge of protective instincts that all parents seemed to feel the second they made that strong, maternal connection with their offspring. It seemed even he was not immune to that, and for once, and likely only ever once… he didn’t mind so much.

The baby yawned and curled up in his blanket to go to sleep, and as he did… Frieza came back to himself somewhat. He didn’t look away from his child, but he did speak, “thank you, Yamcha.”

Yamcha smiled, “don’t mention it.”

His smile quickly faded as the ki he had sensed had come back to them, and he let out a soft growl, on high alert all of a sudden. Frieza did the same, “what is it?”

“There’s a demon right above us,” Yamcha looked both determined as well as scared - could he defeat something that big? 

Frieza growled and slowly sat up, to which Yamcha looked worried and quickly went to help him, “you should rest---”

“No one is touching  _ him,” _ the icejin’s eyes were glowing brightly as he said that, and Yamcha felt his ki skyrocket beyond what he had known in the past, “hold him.”

He took the baby in his arms as Frieza slowly forced himself up, his ki surging through him and ignoring the pain, and he sent through an enormous ki blast that shot through the many layers of the building and straight through the demon’s body, practically evaporating it on the spot. Yamcha had heard of parental rage before, but he never thought he’d see it from  _ Frieza  _ of all people.

The icejin wobbled on the spot and fell down with a muffled yelp, and Yamcha was quick to try and assist him. The baby in his arms started crying, and Frieza looked annoyed at that, but before he could even complain, Yamcha was already hushing him gently.

“Shhh, little one, your daddy is just protecting you. Isn’t he a good daddy?” the baby seemed to respond to this, and he whimpered a bit before he giggled and became more pacified by this. 

Frieza watched the exchange with some degree of fascination, and a little disgust, and huffed, “daddy? Really?”

“Well, what would you call yourself?” Yamcha said as he lightly tickled the giggling baby on his belly.

“Papa or Lord Frieza.”

“Really? He’s literally less than an hour old.”

“I fail to see how that matters.”

“Oh dear God,” Yamcha was beginning to think that Frieza might need help.

 

* * *

The battle was over soon enough, and although Yamcha wasn’t sure if Frieza could walk, the icejin soon got up and walked with his child in his arms and the human by his side. They met up with everyone else, who seemed surprised to see them together, and then they saw the bundle in Frieza’s arms.

“Um, what’s going on?” Goku peered at the pair, “is that a BABY?!”

Frieza snorted at him and didn’t answer, and it became clear to everyone else present that yes it was a baby, clearly Frieza’s own, and the realisation that he had been  _ pregnant  _ hit them all hard.

“No wonder you looked fat--HEY!” Yamcha was the one who actually smacked him for that one.

“Don’t be so rude, jees. I’d like to see YOU have a baby in the middle of an active battlefield,” the former fighter folded his arms, and Frieza merely glanced at him for a moment as he held the infant in his arms. 

“He’s so cute,” Goku seemingly forgot about the insult as he got way up in Frieza’s personal space to look at the child, and the icejin wrapped his tail around the saiyan’s neck.

“Come any closer and you die.”

“Okay, okay! Let me go--ack!” It was with reluctance that Frieza did. 

Yamcha recognised that Frieza’s protective instincts were still very high - it seemed like he was the only one allowed near the child right now, as everyone else he growled at, even when they offered him awkward congratulations. When the child started to get fussy, though, Frieza wasn’t sure what to do with him. 

Yamcha, on the hand, recognised it, and carefully showed Frieza how to burp him, and the others watched with some degree of fascination that Yamcha was not only allowed to  _ touch  _ the baby, but show Frieza something without being told off, or maimed. The exchange was something else… though Yamcha thought nothing of it.

Except one thing.

 

* * *

It came as a surprise to everyone that Yamcha followed Frieza into space, but the human felt that that was ‘where he was needed most.’ Maybe he could be a positive influence on the little one, and Frieza himself, or maybe it was because Yamcha was literally the only person other than himself that he let near his son, or maybe even another reason. 

Regardless, it was the beginning of something either very strange, or very beautiful.


	2. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt like writing a follow up. Enjoy some actual shipping lol :P

Frieza had not expected Yamcha to want to return to space with him. He hadn’t expected to encounter the human’s company at all once the mission was over, and yet, here they were.

It had been a few weeks since the human had decided to invite himself onto Frieza’s ship. At first, the emperor wondered what the heck he had been thinking to essentially come willingly into enemy territory, but one look at the way he was able to easily handle Kuriza seemed to have a disarming affect on Frieza.

He just looked so…  _ natural  _ with the infant. It also helped that Kuriza, it seemed,  _ adored  _ Yamcha to pieces. The little one always seemed happy whenever his human caretaker came into the room to take care of him, and it was something Frieza paid careful attention to.

Aside from Yamcha and himself, no one else was allowed near Kuriza. Anyone who tried was met with a  _ very  _ angry icejin, except it seemed was Captain Ginyu, who he allowed at least a look at the child before he was chased off. While his father had warned Frieza about his protective instincts within the first few months of giving birth, he didn’t expect them to be  _ this  _ high.

The first few days being back in his ship, Frieza had rested. He had been worn out from the birth and understandably so. It was during these few days especially that he was glad that Yamcha had been around to tend to his son. In these days, the two talked a lot in the times that Frieza was awake.

As he fed Kuriza with a smile, Yamcha had asked him hesitantly why he had decided to have a baby of his own. Frieza had merely responded with ‘it was the right time’ and left it at that. Yamcha didn’t ask anything further on the matter, to which Frieza was rather grateful for.

Perhaps the human had good manners after all… he had observed him as he recovered from his untimely birth, with the way Yamcha took care of Kuriza to the respect the human showed him - and not the same kind his men showed him. It was different…

At first, it had been born from fear, Frieza knew that. Now, however? It seemed as though Yamcha wasn’t afraid of him, or at the very least, not AS afraid of him as previously thought. Frieza wasn’t sure what to make of this.

Three weeks later, and Frieza had recovered for the most part from his pregnancy. He was still easy to tire out, which made any kind of training difficult, so Yamcha decided to teach him yoga, which he rather liked. It was as they were sitting down on the mats and meditating that Frieza came to his first realisation: he genuinely  _ liked  _ the human’s company. 

He was patient, kind but not in a nauseating way, and it helped that he was rather easy on the eyes… the icejin opened one eye as they sat in meditation to peer at the taller man… He wasn’t exactly anything on the battlefield, that was true… but there was a certain air about him that intrigued the Emperor. 

There was a wild like quality to him - unrefined yet not uncultured. To someone like Frieza, who was the epitome of perfection and beauty among his race… it was like finding someone he would’ve likely been forbidden from playing with as a child. 

He interested Frieza in a way that most others did not. The others that interested him were ones he wanted to defeat in combat… but Yamcha was not. 

Frieza liked looking at him. Especially when Yamcha held his son and played with the infant.

Frieza shook his head with annoyance. How uncultured of him, to look at this ruggard human with anything beyond boredom and hawk eyes when he was holding his child. It had to be because they had been spending a lot of time together. Yeah, that was it.

Yamcha felt the gaze on him and opened his eyes to see Frieza peering at him, and he playfully giggled, “you’re supposed to keep your eyes  _ closed  _ for this pose, Lord Frieza.”

“Yes, of course,” the icejin quickly turned and closed his eyes, inwardly berating himself for allowing this human to catch him peeking.

 

* * *

At first, Frieza had not allowed Yamcha anywhere near his bedroom. He had spent a few days in the infirmary as he was tended to by the doctors, as well as had Kuriza checked for his health. However, the baby had insisted on his own terms that Yamcha be around him when he slept, which meant that Frieza now shared his bedroom space with the human.

To say he didn’t like it to begin with was an understatement, but eventually he realised that Yamcha was up and about before Frieza was and went to bed before him, so the icejin wasn’t really all disturbed with having a roommate. That, and Kuriza slept very soundly having his caretaker in the room, so at least there were way more pluses to minus’s. The more time went past, however, the more Frieza began to notice… things.

The first time he had noticed was when Yamcha got out of the shower with just a towel around his waist. He normally didn’t see the human when he was doing his nightly ablutions, since he was often asleep at that point, but this time he had been up much later than usual. 

He had never seen the human with his clothing off, so when he was casually drying his hair and humming to himself, Yamcha didn’t even notice Frieza staring until he went to take his towel off and met the icejin’s widened red eyes.

“Oh, Frieza!” Yamcha was quick to tighten the towel around his hips, “s-sorry! I thought you’d be asleep!”

“I… was up late today…” Frieza couldn’t take his eyes off him, “where is Kuriza?”

“He’s sleeping soundly in his crib,” the ex-warrior went over to check in the infant, who was indeed still sleeping soundly, and smiled, “I gave him a bath earlier. He really loves water, you know.”

“R-right…” Frieza swallowed and tore his eyes away from Yamcha, “are you going to get dressed?”

“Oh, of course,” it seemed that the human had forgotten about that in checking on his charge, so he went to do as much. Frieza watched as he took off his towel and had to scold himself for being a pervert.

He was better than that.

But, as the lights went out and they both rested, Frieza had to wonder how an inactive, weak fighter like Yamcha had the body of a  _ damned God. _

 

* * *

Frieza purposely began to go to bed later after that, and for the most part, he left the care of Kuriza up to Yamcha. Said human was compensated well for his efforts, though when Frieza had casually offered him a planet, Yamcha had declined with great fluster. Frieza figured that was a bit too extravagant for someone like Yamcha, so instead, he simply made sure he had some nice clothing and good food.

That suited Yamcha just fine.

Time continued onwards, and as it did, the more Frieza began to notice his ‘guest’. As they practised yoga (which, while Frieza could train fully again if he so chose, he decided he rather liked yoga anyway) the icejin began to openly gaze at Yamcha, much to his fluster. It became somewhat of a game between them - Yamcha would giggle and begin to eye the Emperor, as if to get him back, whenever he caught Frieza staring at him.

One night, Yamcha had gone to go to bed to find that his bed was… missing. He blinked at that, and looked over at Frieza, who was playing with his son with his tail.

“Uh, Frieza… where is my bed?” the rest of his belongings were still there.

“Oh that? It broke~” Frieza didn’t look too bothered by this as he lay on the bed with his son.

“Oh, um…” Yamcha wasn’t sure what to make of that. He watched as Frieza got up with Kuriza in his arms, and the baby (who was growing like a weed) yawned and curled up to sleep. Frieza set him down in his crib, giving Yamcha a very good view of his ass (which he KNEW was on purpose) and then straightened up to peer at the other man.

“I guess you’ll have to share with me, won’t you~?” The icejin was having fun, Yamcha could tell, as his tail swished and curled behind him. 

“I… uh, I guess I will?” sleeping with Frieza, really? He sighed at that. Well, score one to Frieza… for now.

 

* * *

The next one up was when it became an official game. Frieza had been holding a meeting with some dignitaries of some description, and Yamcha had been there with Kuriza. It seemed that the royalty and other high ranking members of society seemed to love seeing the cute little baby, and as Frieza spoke, that was when the human got an idea.

Slowly, Yamcha slipped a shoe off of his foot and slowly reached over to touch the Emperor on the leg. He felt Frieza twitch at the touch, and when Frieza looked over at him, Yamcha pretended to be absorbed in taking care of Kuriza. The icejin looked away from the caretaker of his child and tried to focus on the meeting, though he was very, very aware of the toes gently stroking his left calf. That damned human…

For a while, it was just his foot brushing against his leg, but as the meeting continued, Yamcha grew bolder. He slipped his hand under the table and touched Frieza’s knee, and then started to touch his thigh. It took everything the icejin had to keep a straight face in the meeting and focus on it - no one had ever  _ dared  _ to play with him like this, and yet, he found himself  _ enjoying  _ it… he had to stop himself from biting his lip or slapping Yamcha’s hand away with his tail...

The meeting ended, and as everyone filed out, Frieza pinned Yamcha with a look, his eyes glowing and his gaze burning, “how dare you.”

“How dare I what, Lord Frieza?” Yamcha giggled as he stroked Kuriza’s little belly with a smile, pretending as though he hadn’t just felt up one of the strongest fighters in Universe 7 in front of at least a dozen breeds of royalty.

Oh, he was going to  _ get it. _

 

* * *

When Yamcha had set Kuriza down to sleep in his little bed, an upgrade from his crib, the ex-fighter went to take a bath. He really did like Frieza’s bathroom - it was spacious and the bath was really too big for someone of the icejin’s size. 

While he soaked, the bathroom door opened up, and Frieza stepped in. He spotted the human in the bath, and smirked. Good.

Yamcha nearly jumped out of the water when Frieza slipped in on the other side. “Frieza!!”

“What? This is  _ my  _ bathroom, I can use it whenever I please~” said icejin settled back and looped his arms over the side with a smug smile.

“I’m naked!”

“So?”

Yamcha blushed red. Of course, Frieza was always naked, of course nudity wouldn’t be something he cared about. But he knew that Yamcha did, in a big way.

That’s when he felt Frieza touch him on the leg. He jolted a little bit as Frieza slowly traced one of his toes up the human’s leg, “funny, I don’t recall giving you permission to touch me in public~”

“Does that mean I can touch you privately?” Yamcha retorted as he shivered at the touches.

“Ohoho… and what would you do if I said yes, hmm?” Frieza stroked up his inner thigh with a smirk.

“W-well…” the touches were very distracting, “I can think of a few things…”

“Oh my, you naughty boy, having such lewd thoughts about me~ I have killed men for less,” Frieza giggled, though it was very clear that he didn’t seem too bothered in the slightest.

“You started it,” Yamcha pointed out with a snicker.

“Maybe… but I honestly didn’t expect you to show interest, my dear Yamcha,” Frieza pulled his foot back as he said that.

“Wait…” Yamcha blinked at that, “you… didn’t expect me to be  _ interested  _ in you?”

“Not really, considering we sit on different sides of a battlefield~” Frieza examined his nails with a smirk before he peered back up at Yamcha, “though, given your obvious interest now, I suppose I don’t blame you. I am lovely~”

Yamcha giggled at that, “I have to admit, I surprised myself… but it’s not the first time I’ve been interested in men, and well…” he smiled wryly, “I guess the whole event with Kuriza kinda… bonded us a bit, huh?”

Frieza had to admit that part was true. Seeing Yamcha handle his child with such kindness and just in general… it was something he didn’t expect to like, but yet he did when it was around his baby. Not to mention in general… the human had saved them both without obligation or expecting anything in return. There were certain elements yet to be discussed, like the ever present part about them being on opposite sides… Frieza didn’t know if he could convince Yamcha to join the Frieza force, and by extension, he wasn’t about to become ‘good’ in any sense of the word.

It seemed as though Yamcha didn’t expect that, though, to which he was grateful for. He supposed that could be sorted out at a later date. 

For now...

“You certainly seem to like taking care of my child, considering~” Frieza almost teased, though he would never tell Yamcha how much he inwardly was very grateful for the help, especially during the first few months where his instincts prevented anyone except Yamcha going near the infant.

“Kuriza is a cutie,” Yamcha pointed out, and with a bit of a smirk, he added, “and better behaved than his daddy~”

Frieza huffed at that, “take that back.”

“Mmmm, no~”

That was when Frieza pounced.

Water went all over the floor as he jumped the human, their lips meeting eagerly and their arms wrapping around one another. Yamcha loved the feeling of their bodies pressed together, and they were quick to deepen the kiss as they grasped one another. The sexual tension had been building for months and months, and right now, all Frieza wanted to do was drag this gorgeous man to bed and have his merry way with him.

They eventually made it to the bedroom once they got out of the bath, and they fell on the large bed, though Frieza hissed at Yamcha, “be quiet, or you’ll wake Kuriza!”

“You sure you won’t wake him when I make you squeal?” Yamcha grinned, and Frieza’s cheeks went purple at that. He quickly recovered, though, and smirked, “good luck with that.”

They didn’t wake Kuriza, though not without close calls.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of one of those weird brain bunnies that just came to mind, fully formed, and strolled into my head and went 'hey sup write me'. I wanted to write something a bit darker in terms of environment where both Yamcha and Frieza were in some kind of real, unpleasent danger, and this came to light. I hope you enjoy it, and as always, reviews are love. ♡
> 
> I don't think I could ever write a TRUE dark fic. I'll leave that to someone else ;)
> 
> Enjoy~


End file.
